Principe de Colores
by Vernedett
Summary: Sakura esperaba a un Príncipe de Caballo Blanco, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y una anillo de bodas en la otra, pero ¿y si el príncipe fuera de otro color y realmente trajera un anillo con el? -Mira y espera Kinomoto, seré el mejor principie que puedas imaginar, el príncipe azul se quedara corto al verme- Susurro el castaño de ojos achocolatado para si mismo.
1. Prologo

SCC no me pertenece si no al Grupo CLAMP

_Pensamientos_

**Notas de la autora**

Príncipe de Colores

Prologo

-No todos los príncipes son azules y vienen en Caballo blanco- Bufo la amatista –Sakura deberías quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza- Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y continuo viendo a la castaña, siempre era de esa manera, siempre que comenzaban a hablar de algún chico Sakura se negaba rotundamente a pensar en uno en especifico, al contrario decía y parloteaba de sus muchos mangas románticos personajes ficticios que ni en sus mas locos sueños podría encontrar en la vida real, y es que la castaña tenía un serio problema: Ella creía que su supuesto caballero vendría con una armadura brillante sobre un caballo blanco con rosas en una mano y un anillo de bodas en la otra.

-Pero Tomoyo- Replico la ojiverde –Si espero como es debido veras que algún día encontrare a ese príncipe encantador-

La amatista solo la miro con duda y no quiso replicar mas, ya varias veces había intentado convencerla, pues a sus 16 años de edad aun no conseguía novio y Tomoyo como la buena amiga que es se había dedicado los últimos 3 años de su vida a convencerla para aceptar una de sus múltiples confesiones, pues si a Tomoyo no le falla la cuenta Sakura tenía un promedio de 2 confesiones por mes, pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna habían sido aceptada, ni siquiera daba una oportunidad pues la castaña solo contestaba con un: "Estoy esperando a la persona indicada". Esas palabras le hacían eco en la mente, estaba preocupada por su amiga, tanta amabilidad y hermosura en esa chica y no podía ser sacada al máximo nunca por que simplemente ella no podía enamorarse aun. Frustrada la amatista saco de su enorme bolso rosa una libreta donde comenzó a anotar nombres, todos los chicos de la preparatoria que conocía, desde el primer hasta el tercer grado, cada uno de ellos estaba siendo escrito porque definitivamente le conseguiría a Sakura un novio y uno de buena calidad, tan bueno que incluso el príncipe de caballo blanco se quedaría corto.

Sakura la miro confundida, sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no importase cuando lo intentara ella no se enamoraría así como así, no lo aria de un chico guapo y alto aunque tampoco de un bajo y feo, ella simplemente se enamoraría de quien con sus encantos lograra llegarle al corazón, porque si de atractivos se trataba ya pudiera haber aceptado muchas cartas pero no, ella simplemente no lo quería así.

-Tomoyo deja ya eso, vamos a llegar tarde y tú escribiendo llegaras aun mas- Dijo Sakura mientras la tomaba de la mano para echarse a correr antes de que la campana sonara.

La campana sonó y ambas chicas entraron a su respectivo salón tomando asiento una junto a la otra.

Tomoyo solía ser así, decidida a lo que hacía e incluso a veces a Sakura le daba un poco de miedo, pero qué más da, ella simplemente no quería nada, en un momento de su vida si hubo alguien que le intereso, Eriol Hirazawa, pero ya era cosa del pasado. El chico ingles de cabellera azabache había llegado a la clase de Sakura el año pasado y como a ella y muchas de sus amigas había conmovido a todas las clase femenina, pero ¿y cómo no caer ante aquella sonrisa amable? Y a su encantador acento ingles, pero no, después de mucho pensarlo el chico se había convertido solo en su mejor amigo y nada más, pues Eriol había cautivado un corazón, pero lo más importante, a él lo cautivaron aun mas…así es…Todo fue producto de Tomoyo quien a pesar de ser esa chica que siempre está metida en la vida de Sakura se hizo unos 10 minutos de la suya para tener un romance con aquel muchacho de Inglaterra que ahora sin duda era el más feliz por estar con la muchacha más Bonita del instituto. Pero como no estarlo, Tomoyo era toda una maravilla, lista, amable, bonita, la chica perfecta, sus ojos amatistas y su cabello azabache le quedaba tan bien a su piel blanca y sus pequeñas sonrisas tan lindas a su rostro que era casi imposible resistirse, Incluso la misma Sakura pensaba que de haber sido varón ya hubiera querido estar con ella. Tomoyo era todo el contario a Sakura o como ella pensaba, era despistada y torpe, no muy lista y un poco extraña, pero también era amable y muy linda, porque aunque Sakura no lo sabía ella también era de desear, pues la castaña era de complexión baja y pequeña, tan pequeña que causaba una enorme ternura con sus enormes Ojos verdes y su cabello castaño hasta la cintura, y tal como Tomoyo su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, al contrario era de lo más exquisito.

Tan entretenida estaba su monologo Asia si misma que no puso atención a la clase de matemáticas, la pesadilla de la chica, pero pudo poner atención al aviso que daba la maestra, Justo detrás de la misma salió un Chico alto y ¿por qué no decirlo? También muy guapo, era de cabello achocolatado y alborotado y sus ojos eran del mismo color, se veía que estaba en buena forma y su cara era muy fina, pero tenía algo que a Sakura no le agrado para nada…Su expresión facial. Así es, aquel chico parecía de lo más frio y serio y era eso lo que Sakura no podía explicar porque pareciese que ese muchacho no podía sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, tengo 16 años y vengo de Hong Kong- El muchacho se presento con una voz fuerte y algo tensa, fría y crédula. Todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo el sector femenino que miraba maravillado al muchacho, pero no tardaron demasiado en hacerlo pues justo detrás de él una muchacha de cabello negro arreglado en dos coletas entro rápidamente a abalanzarse sobre él.

-Xiao Lang, quiero estar en la misma clase que tu- Lloriqueaba la niña, que de niña realmente no tenía nada.

-Meiling apártate de mí- Exigió el muchacho, y acto seguido la muchacha de cabello negros llamada Meiling fue arrastrada a si a su clase que _gracias a dios _pensó Sakura, no era esa.

-Li, puedes sentarte atrás de Kinomoto- Li caminó hasta su asiento justo detrás de Sakura quien lo miraba concierto hilo de esperanza en sus ojos quien sabe porque mientras él se sentaba, la miro directamente y sintió como el color llego a sus mejillas y sin rodeos le dijo –Deja de mirarme- Acto seguido Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder y cambio bruscamente la mirada hacia enfrente.

_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? _Pensó Sakura _al menos debería ser más amable_…_aunque he sido yo la indiscreta_

_¿Deja de mirarme?...ENSERIO! DEJA DE MIRARME, que acaso no se me ocurrió nada mejor_, pensó le muchacho de los ojos chocolate mientras observaba a su compañera, sin duda había sido un idiota al decirle algo tan grosero como eso, pero que mas podía hacer al sentir agobiado, era ya malo que las demás niñas lo vieran como para que Su Sakura fuera una más del montón, y sí, dijo SU Sakura porque era de él y nadie más, la respuesta es sencilla para cualquier pregunta, Shaoran Li no era cualquier niñato de preparatoria, ni nada por el estilo, era nada más y nada menos que el gran heredero de las corporaciones Li, hijo de una gran magnate al que se le fue confiado no solo una gran puesto de responsabilidad si no también una prometida a la cual cuidar. _Tiene que ser ella, es la única Kinomoto mujer de la familia_ seguía pensando Shaoran, _Sin duda alguna debe conocerme._

Fue la hora de descanso cuando Li decidía disculparse –Oye Sakura- Llamo al a castaña

_Y a este que le pasa_ pensó Sakura, ¿Cómo podía el hablarle con tanta confianza si apenas se conocían?, la castaña solo lo miro con extrañeza y no contesto con palabra alguna.

-Tu…tu no me conoces ¿verdad?- pregunto desconcertado ante la mirada de Sakura, en al que claramente se veía la duda por todo el rostro

-Para serte sincera no, ¿tendría que conocerte?- La voz de Sakura fue molesta, entre cortada y hasta de enojo y es que aquel niñato quien se creía, solo por ser algo guapo no podía ir por la vida con el ego del tamaño de Júpiter creyendo que todos saben quién es. Sakura no sabía porque estaba molesta, si era porque le había hablado muy feo o simplemente porque ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero no quería rectificarse y continuaría con su trato grosero.

Shaoran no sabía cómo sentirse, pero sin duda alguna no era el mejor de los sentimientos el que por ese momento le pasaba por la garganta, pero se vio iluminado por una idea más grande de lo que el mismo podía imaginarse, _Si ella no sabe quien soy…le demostrare quien puedo ser_ y acto seguido el muchacho hizo una reverencia en demostración de disculpa y salió corriendo mientras dio un pequeño recado al oído de Sakura –Sin duda alguna sabrás quien soy- Y como alma se lleva al diablo desapareció.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Como enamorarla?

SCC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP

_Pensamientos_

**Notas de la autora**

**Capitulo 1: "¿Cómo la enamoro?"**

_¿Cómo demonios voy a convencerla?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo el muchacho _Tiene que haber alguna manera, ¡ah, ya se! Le diré que soy un heredero millonario y caíra a mis pies, eso debe funcionar…no no, espera, eso es demasiado estúpido o tal vez podría secuestrarla y no pedir un rescate la única manera de que vuelva a ver la luz del día sea casándose conmigo…no no eso tampoco funcionaria, tal preferiría primero cortarse un dedo antes de hacerlo…¡AH! ¡SAKURA KINOMOTO PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL! _

Shaoran no llevaba ni siquiera un día de haber visto a su futura esposa cuando ya asumía por completo el carácter de aquella muchacha que desde que recordaba lo había enamorado porque todo había sucedido desde ya hace varios años, unos 16 años más o menos si no mal recordaba.

**Flash Back**

-Pero que lindo niño- Decía una mujer de largos cabellos grises

-Oh basta Nadeshiko, no es tan lindo como tú bebé- Respondió la mujer de cabello negro

-Es porque ella es una niña, pero que mas da…Shaoran es tan lindo, seguro cuando crezca será todo un príncipe- Ambas amigas rieron mientras se veían complicadamente

-Puedes imaginarte si ellos…- No alcanzo a terminar la mujer de cabello azabache pues su amiga le había quitado la palabra de la boca

-¡Casarse!, por supuesto que sí, sería lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida- Esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras contemplaba la cara de estupefacción de su compañera.

Sin duda alguna Ieran Li la señora de la casa y mujer dueña de los cabellos negros no tenía ni idea de que su mejor amiga Nadeshiko Kinomoto tuviera esa clase de deseos, ya hoy en día no, ya nadie comprometía a sus hijos ya sean por negocios o promesas.

-Ieran…Yo tengo algo que decirte- Una lagrima salió de la mejilla de la joven de cabellos grises y comenzó a relatarle a su mejor amiga lo que sería la peor noticia de su vida y el comienzo de una nueva y no tan agradable visión del futuro.

-Yo te prometo que ella se casara con Shaoran- Nadeshiko escucho estas palabras y sintió como su corazón se agitaba de alegría, pues ella sabía que su pequeña Sakura seria infinitamente feliz al lado de quien seria criado por su mejor amiga.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y ahí estaba el castaño dando vueltas por su habitación pensando como convencería a la pequeña Kinomoto de casarse con él. Shaoran sabia de Sakura desde que tenía memoria, pues su madre a partir de los 4 años que ya vivía en Hong Kong le daba cada mes una foto de la pequeña Sakura y le decía –Esta es tu prometida, ¿Verdad que es linda?- Y efectivamente era de lo más hermosa, pues aunque a Shaoran no le gustaban todavía las niñas respetaba esa idea de su madre, cada mes y cada día se lo recordaban e incluso llego un momento en que dejo de importarle pues él decía que jamás se casaría por conveniencia, eso venía siendo a los 10 años cuando conoció a su prima Meiling quien estaba profundamente enamorada de Shaoran y el castaño no nos dejara mentir pues al principio Shaoran también sentía algo por ella, pero fue pasajero pues al primer indicio de enamoramiento le venía a la mente la ojiverde de las fotos…Y fue así como Shaoran empezó a amar a Sakura sin conocerla, solo por medio de fotos y escuchando relatos, escuchaba tanto de ella que incluso ya la conocía mejor que nadie, desde su fecha de nacimiento hasta que calzado usaba, sus deportes y comidas favoritas, el mejor pasatiempo de Shaoran era saber mas y mas sobre Sakura y eso lo hacía muy feliz, entonces acepto la idea de casarse, pero él jamás se imaginó que ella no supiera nada de él, ni siquiera de su existencia…Es ahí donde entraba su idea que bien fuera buena o mala no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_Tal vez si la trato como soy, ella se enamorara de mi y no de mi fortuna _No, esa era una pésima idea, Shaoran no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, su madre siempre le dijo que ellas eran como finas rosas a las que había que cuidar hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, y para saberes él ni siquiera podía cuidar un simple cactus, de esos que ni siquiera necesitan agua. _Estoy perdido…_ Pensó por última vez antes de ser interrumpido por…

-Xiao Lang, ¡Te encontré!- Grito eufórica la muchacha de coletas

_¡Demonios! _Y acto seguido Shaoran se echo a correr, su prima era una verdadera esquizofrénica, llevaba más de 4 años diciéndole que no se casaría con ella porque ya amaba a alguien más y esta simplemente dijo –Matare a quien se ponga en mi camino- Y valla que lo creía, el sabia que de verdad lo haría y prefirió mantener en incógnita a la muchacha poseedora de su corazón.

Mientras Shaoran Salía despavorido, la pequeña Meiling se había quedado en la habitación del muchacho, no quería entrar por educación pero algo muy singular había captado su atención. Era nada más y nada menos que un álbum de fotos que estaba abierto sobre el escritorio del castaño, ¿_Y esta quien será?_ Se pregunto Meiling, su curiosidad no llego hasta ahí, ojeo el libro un par de veces, eran cientos y cientos de fotos de Sakura, una tras otra, desde que era un bebe hasta la edad que tenia, todas y cada una de ellas en diferentes acciones, en una salía en fiestas y en otras en graduaciones o algunas eran tan simple como que estaba comiendo un helado o viendo la televisión. Meiling se sentía al rojo vivo, ¿Era aquella la chica que esperaba Shaoran? _Pero si es tan fea _se excusaba la de las coletas, -¡No puedo permitir que alguien tan indigna como ella se case con alguien tan poderoso de la familia Li!- Y dicho esto la de las coletas tomo el álbum de fotos y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Shaoran le hizo frente –Meiling ¿Qué haces…- No puedo terminar la frase cuando vio que entre los brazos de la azabache se encontraba su álbum de fotos, el álbum que había hecho en estos últimos 6 años, que le había causado tanto esfuerzo hacer, en recuperar todas esas valiosas fotos –Meiling dame eso- Meiling hizo caso omiso y retrocedió –Tu eres mío Xiao Lang- Espeto la muchacha –Y no te compartiré con una cualquiera- Eso si había hecho estallar a Shaoran, ¿Desde cuándo Meiling era así? El no era de su propiedad y el ya había elegido a sus escasos 16 años quien sería su futura esposa, de una sopetón le quito a Meiling el álbum de fotos y señalando la puerta le grito que se fuera, -Esto no se quedara así Xiao Lang- Alcanzó a murmurar la chica lo suficientemente alto como para que Shaoran pudiera escucharla, sin duda alguna se había metido en un problema grande con su prima y por consecuencia a Sakura también, _Si hago que se enamore de mi antes de que Meiling haga algo ambos estaremos bien_ el muchacho hizo una sonrisa torcida, ahora tenía una razón para enamorar rápidamente a la chica aunque la incógnita seguiría siendo la misma que antes…_¿Cómo la enamoro?_


	3. Capitulo 2: Sospechoso

SCC no me pertence, es del grupo CLAMP…la historia es toda mia

_Pensamientos_

**Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo 2: "Sospechoso"**

-Sakurita, ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntaba preocupada su amiga –Parece que llevas días sin dormir- Sakura levanto su cara del escritorio donde se encontraba acostada, media cara la tenia roja, también tenía ojeras y el rostro como el de un zombie y es que efectivamente la amatista había dado en el clavo, Sakura llevaba no solo días, si no semanas sin poder pegar un ojo.

**Flash Back**

-Kinomoto- El muchacho de cabello castaño llego frente a Sakura –Toma- Extendió su mano hasta Sakura ofreciéndole un brillante cuaderno de color rojo -¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto la chica, pero antes de terminar Sahoran ya había salido del lugar. Sakura abrió el cuaderno y para su sorpresa se trataba posiblemente de su más grande salvación, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un cuaderno de notas de la clase de matemáticas, materia de la que tenían examen al día siguiente, Sakura se sentía muy feliz _porque me lo habrá dado _se pregunto a si misma mientras cerraba el cuaderno y dejo caer una nota que decía claramente "estudia duro"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el detalle del castaño. –Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?, estas toda roja…¿No estarás enferma?- Sakura agito su cabeza en forma negativa _no puedo decírselo a Tomoyo _pensó una vez más antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Aquella había sido la primera de las muchas veces que Shaoran se prestaba para algo, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había llegado y se había convertido en todo un ídolo de la escuela, Shaoran ahora era junto con Eriol el muchacho mas popular de la preparatoria a pesar de estar en primer año, y no solo era de envidiar en las mujeres sino también en los varones pues llamaba a toda la preparatoria, como Eriol estaba ocupado Shaoran era ahora el soltero mas codiciado. Pero ese no era el punto, aquí la cosa era que Shaoran a pesar de tener de donde elegir en grandes masas femeninas a él solo le gustaba una y no era nada privado pues ya contadas veces se había ofrecido a hacer algo que tuviera que ser o ver con Sakura, todos se habían dado cuento menos ella, bueno eso sin contar el pasado día donde por fin había caído en cuenta de que el muchacho de ojos chocolate tenía alguna intensión con ella , de no ser por Tomoyo jamás lo habría sospechado, que sería de Sakura sin su inteligente amiga, seguro que sus demás compañeros se la comerían por su inocencia.

-Sakura…Sakura…¡Sakura Kinomoto!- Sakura cayó de espaldas por tremendo susto que le pego su amiga.

-¿Estás bien Kinomoto?- Sakura se topo con la mirada de Shaoran y sintió como el color subía a sus mejillas –S..Si si si claro- Se levanto de un solo movimiento y comenzó a caminar a la Salida –No deberías caminar ni levantarte así, podrías lastimarte- Shaoran la tomo en brazos

-¿Q…que…que es.. ?-

-Te llevare a la enfermería-

Y acto seguido ambos castaños salieron del salón para dirigirse a su destino.

Mientras tanto una amatista sacaba de su bolso un cuaderno, comenzó a escribir en el él nombre de Shaoran Li tachando además los demás nombres de la lista –Tu serás su príncipe encantador- Los ojos de la amatistas brillaron tal cual estrellas y su sonrisa se formo tan siniestra como solo la de Tomoyo podía serlo –Amor ¿Qué estas pensando?- Pregunto un muchacho de cabellos negros que se encontraba detrás de ella -¿Qué? Acaso no me dirás que no hacen una hermosa pareja- Le dijo a su novio mientras veía a su amiga a punto de colapsar en un ataque al corazón –Sin duda alguna- De todas las persona Eriol es el que sabia mas de los sentimientos de Sharon ante la pequeña Kinomoto, pues en las practicas de basquetbol que ambos tenían se había vuelto muy amigos, además de ser los chicos más populares de la escuela, Shaoran sin ninguna clase de vergüenza se había expresado con él sobre los sentimientos que le tenía a la muchacha sin dejar ningún detalle detrás, incluyendo lo del matrimonio pero todo solo por una razón, Li sabía que Eriol era el novio de Tomoyo la mejor amiga de Sakura y que sin duda la amatista estaba buscándole un novio y que mejor que él para serlo, pues no dejaba el ego detrás, nadie excepto el a su parecer podía hacer a Sakura la mujer más feliz del mundo y que mejor que tener como aliada a la mejor amiga de tu prometida para que acepte casarse.

-Eriol, deberíamos tener una cita- Le dijo la azabache a su novio –Cuando tu quieras pequeña- Contesto complacido –Una cita doble- Alzo sus manos hacia el cuello de su querido –Que dices...¿Sí?- Eriol rodo los ojos, su novia sí que tenía un serio problema con su amiga al querer encontrarle pareja, pero y que, el también estaba dispuesto a ayudar, después de todo Sakura también le ayudo a Eriol en sus momentos de desesperación cuando estaba detrás de Tomoyo –por supuesto que sí- Tomoyo salto de alegría y comenzó a escribir de nuevo en su libreta, todo tendría que ser perfecto _Ya verás Sakura, te arrepentirás de haberme echo batallar todos estos años._

-Sha..sha..- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Casi le llamo por su nombre, Sakura despierta, reacciona…que ese par de hermosos ojos chocolate no te…qué demonios estoy pensando…! Soy demasiado débil_

-Li, estoy bien- Aseguro la ojiverde –De verdad por favor solo bájame- Shaoran no quería bajarla de sus brazos hasta estar seguro de que Sakura no tenia absolutamente nada e insistió en llevarla a la enfermería –Pero no es necesario que me lleves cargando- Grito sonrojada, su grito fue tan fuerte que bien toda la escuela pudo haberla escuchado y por si no fuera poco por los pasillos se escuchaban los cuchicheos de algunos compañeros que los veían, muchas molestas y celosas y por otro lado algunos queriendo estar en el lugar del joven Li.

Mientras que las miradas acosaban a los jóvenes castaños una singular mirada veía con cierto desprecio a la chica que Shaoran llevaba en brazos –Debe ser ella- Y entre la misma indiferencia que se encontraba observándolos se desvaneció entre la multitud.


	4. Capitulo 3: Dando explicaciones

SCC no me pertenece, es del grupo CLAMP…La historia es toda mía

A petición de una lectora bueno me dio recomendación de hacer los párrafos más cortos aunque estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos largos, me dicen si lo estoy haciendo bien y si les gusta o de la otra manera era mejor. Gracias (:

Disfruten la lectura

_(pensamientos)_

**Notas de la autora**

**Capitulo 3: "Dando explicaciones"**

-Tía Ieran, creo que merezco una explicación- La chica de dos coletas estaba muy molesta, con la cara roja y hacia un puchero como de niña pequeña

Ieran Li era una mujer paciente, de semblante maduro y cara fina, largo cabello azabache y madre de cuatro hijas y un varón, pero dentro de su familia existía la pequeña Meiling su sobrina que vivió con ella en Hong Kong y ahora Japón.

-Exactamente ¿por qué?- pregunto la mujer, cuestionando a la niña, pues bien sabia a que se refería Meiling

-Xiao Lang es mi prometido, ¿Por qué tiene que casarse con otra persona?- Meiling estaba a punto de estallar en llanto –¡Es mío, mío, mío, mío!- Chillaba una y otra vez

-Meiling, nadie nunca dijo eso- Ieran estaba ahora un poco apenada por la niña, es cierto que en un principio se había pensado que Meiling fuera la prometida de Shaoran para hacer los lazos de la familia Li más fuertes, pero no después de lo que su mejor amiga Nadeshiko le había dicho.

-Pero tía Ieran…- La muchacha cruzo los brazos y comenzó a gritar tal cual niño de cinco años

A la señora Li se le estaba agotando la paciencia, no quería estar escuchando más a su pequeña sobrina sobre el tema, ella había tomado una decisión y al parecer Shaoran también y no pensaba cambiarla solo por su sobrina, esta vez ella estaba del lado de su único hijo y sin decir nada mas salió de la sala donde estaba discutiendo con la chica.

Meiling siguió gritando hasta que se harto y no le quedo mas voz para seguir haciéndolo, su primer plan no había funcionado, ella toda su vida creyó que su tía estaría de su lado para hacer feliz a su hijo pero hasta ella se encontraba en su contra _(bueno es hora del plan B) _y pensado lo último se esfumo a su habitación a planear el siguiente movimiento _(si no estás conmigo…estas en mi contra)._

-Aun no entiendo por qué debo hacer esto- La castaña dejo salir un suspiro de pesadez

-¡Sakura deja de quejarte!- Tomoyo tomo el hilo y la aguja mientras seguía discutiendo con su mejor amiga

-Pero porque tengo que ir yo, hay tantas a las que le gustaría acompañarte, pero no verdad, eliges a la peor de todas-

-No seas dramática Sakurita, te encantara…-Tomoyo hizo una sonrisa maliciosa

-Esto lo estás haciendo por él, no por mí- Los ojos de Sakura mostraron cierta decepción

-No me engatusaras con tu mirada de cachorrito, iras y fin de la discusión- Sakura escuchó esto y simplemente se resigno a la idea

-Listo termine- Tomoyo sonrió complacida al ver el hermoso vestido que le había hecho a Sakura para su cita.

Era un vestido color rosa pastel que le quedaba hasta por encima de la rodilla, con un listón a la cintura de color blanco, un par de holanes y sin mangas, muy fresco ideal para la primavera, además llevaba acompañada una pequeña diadema con una estrella amarilla y de zapatos un par de guaraches blancos.

-Sakura te ves hermosa- Dijo la amatista

-Tu siempre dices eso- Sakura estaba desanimada, ella de verdad no quería ir, prefiriera antes cortarse un dedo que compartir sus preciadas tardes con Shaoran Li, y es que no era que el muchacho la tratara mal ni que le desagradara, al contrario, era solo que en él había algo, alguna sorpresa que Sakura no quería recibir de él y su instinto femenino le decía "peligro…alerta…peligro"

-No seas pesimista-

-Dame una…Solo te pido una simple razón de porque tengo que ir- Replico la castaña

-¿Solo una? Podría darte una lista completa del porque- Y acto seguido saco un cuaderno y comenzó decirle:

-Debes de ir porque:

1.- Ya te comprometí

2.- Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo

3.- Te ves muy bien en ese vestido

4.- Quiero que vallas

5.- A ti te gusta Shaoran

6.- Tu le gustas a el

7.- …-

Tomoyo no pudo terminar de decir la número siete porque Sakura se encontraba tirada en el piso tendiendo lo que parecía una contusión

-¡Sakura!- Grito la amatista

-¡Que a mí me gusta Shaoran!- Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, como se le había ocurrido tal calamidad…pero lo más importante _(como que yo le gusto a él)_ eso si que no se lo esperaba

-hay Sakurita, eres tú la única que aun no se ha dado cuenta- _(Si tan solo supieras toda la historia) _Pensó la amatista. –Bueno basta de charlas, ya me voy a mi casa, no olvides que vendré por ti a las cuatro para irnos- Y sin nada más que decir Tomoyo salió disparada hacia su destino.

**Notas: se que eh escrito muy poco pero esto es solo como un intro para entrar a la verdadera historia de príncipe de colores: el siguiente capítulo es "Príncipe azul"**


	5. Capitulo 4: Príncipe Azul

SCC no me pertenece, es del grupo CLAMP

_(Pensamientos)_

**Notas de la Autora**

**Los siguientes capítulos los hago a base del significado de los Colores**

**Capitulo 4: "Príncipe Azul"**

_(Todo va perfecto)_ Pensaba Tomoyo al ver a su mejor amiga y su futuro novio no muy lejos de ella.

Eriol levantó la ceja dudoso al ver la malvada sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su novia.

–Sea lo que sea que estés pensando no es una buena idea- Dijo el muchacho –Además no creo que Sakura lo esté disfrutando- Y señalo con su dedo a la castaña que efectivamente no se encontraba precisamente muy cómoda.

-Tonterías- Refuto Tomoyo –Ella lo disfrutara tarde o temprano- Y dicho y hecho salió disparada a quien sabe donde junto con Eriol

-¿Qué estas…?-

-¡Shh!...hay que dejarlos solos-

_(Tomoyo…¡Voy a matarte!) _Pensó la ojiverde al darse cuenta que la había dejado con Shaoran a solas. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que lo único que podía hacer además de respirar era ver a su acompañante de pies a cabeza sin si quiera parpadear _(mmm…pensándolo bien es bastante atractivo ¡Ah no! Que tonterías estoy diciendo…el debe pensar que soy como su club de admiradoras…ubícate Sakura…u-bi-ca-te) _Se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza y Shaoran solo la veía curioso.

-Sakura…¿Podrías escucharme?- Shaoran frunció el seño

_(oh no…creo que hice que se molestara) _Pensó Sakura

-Ven- Li tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo casi a arrastras a un juego, porque deberán saber que la cita era en un parque temático.

-Yo no entrare ahí- Dijo la castaña bruscamente

-Sera divertido- Agrego Shaoran

-Ni aunque me pagaras, primero muerta, resucitada y muerta de nuevo- Sakura estaba temblando

_(Justo como Tomoyo me lo había dicho…Sakura es una miedosa)_ El castaño sonrió para sí mismo

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, la cita consistirá en ir a un parque de juegos temáticos, Tomoyo los dejaría solos , ellos irían a la casa del terror y Sakura estaría tan asustada que no le quedaría otra más que estar muy cerca de Shaoran y el al final del día la besaría y ella caería a sus pies _._

_(Tomoyo, eres un genio) _El muchacho estaba tan emocionado por su perfecto plan que no se percato de que cierta castaña había desaparecido.

Shaoran Salió disparado en busca de su futura novia y actual prometida aunque ella no lo supiera, la encontró escondida detrás de un árbol.

-Está bien, si no quieren entrar está bien, pero quiero que sepas que sea a lo que sea que le temas siempre estaré ahí para protegerte- Sakura sintió subir el calor a sus mejillas.

_(Si tan solo supiera lo hermosa que se con ese tono rojo en su rostro, sin mencionar que ya se veía así con ese bonito vestido rosa)_

-Gr…a..gr…¡Gracias!- Dijo la castaña

-Bien entonces entremos- Y acto seguido Shaoran la tomo del brazo una vez más hacia la casa del terror

-¡No! ¡Yo no he dicho que…-

La casa estaba oscura, solos se sentía el movimiento del piso y se escuchaban un par de ruidos artificiales. La temática del juego era simple: Se entraba en parejas o grupo de 4 y se caminada por las diferentes rutas donde se encontraría con diferentes retos y cosas paranormales y para poder salir tendrían que vencerlos todos.

-Esto no me gusta para nada- Sollozo la castaña

Ahora Shaoran se sentía un poco mal por haberla arrastrado a si a sus peores miedo, tal vez hubiera sido más caballeroso dejarla escoger que quería hacer.

*Crujido*

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sakura se exalto y salto a abrazar a Shaoran, se aferro a él como si su vida dependería de ello y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo pues el miedo era aun más grande.

_(Al diablo con la caballerosidad de dejarla elegir ¡Esto es perfecto!) _Pensaba el muchacho victorioso. Shaoran la tomo por la cintura acercándola a mas a si a su rostro depositando en la frente de ella un tierno beso.

-No tengas miedo- Le dijo de manera protectora

Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse de manera instantánea.

Después Li la tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la primera ruta del paseo.

-Que aburrido, no ha tocado un reto matemático, yo esperaba un vampiro, un zombi, una momia quizás…-Exclamo Shaoran con decepción

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Vamos a morir!- Gritaba Sakura una y otra vez –Mis dos grandes temores juntos, eso no puede ser bueno-

-No seas exagerada, es un problema sencillo- Le dijo Shaoran –Listo…¿Lo ves?- Y la siguiente puerta se abrió

_(Guau…lo ha hecho tan rápido y el problema no era tan sencillo, sin duda alguna es muy listo) _ Y Sakura recordó como Li sobresalía en todas las materias que cursaban y no solo en esas pues si mal no recordaba el muchacho también era muy bueno en los deportes, sobre todo en el básquetbol y el futbol sin mencionar que también sabia tocar la guitarra, el piano y el violín.

-Sakura tenemos que avanzar-

La pequeña Kinomoto fue sacada una vez más de sus pensamientos y corrió hasta donde Shaoran la esperaba y le tendía la mano.

-¡AH!- Se escucho un estruendoso grito

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Le seguían unas sonoras carcajadas

-No me dirás que de verdad le temes a una persona con ropa rota y un poco de pintura-

Sakura lo miro extrañada, de verdad que el chico era valiente y para ser sinceros no era solo la imaginación o el miedo de Sakura, el lugar era realmente aterrador, a cualquiera y no solo a ella le habría dado un buen susto.

Recordó una vez más en otras ocasiones donde Shaoran le había hecho frente a alguno de sus miedos o cosas que la atormentaban, como esa vez…

Espinel era un chico que cursaba el tercer año de la preparatoria en la misma escuela que Sakura, este estaba en los pasillo cuando Sakura pasaba enseguida de él y Espinel sin ninguna clase de consideración tomo de la mano a Sakura de una manera violenta y le pidió casi exigió que saliera con él. Aunque espinel era muy atractivo tenía una reputación terrible.

La chica aun recuerda como Espinel trato de forzarla cuando Shaoran que era solo un par de centímetros mas bajo se interpuso entre ambos y le dijo que parara, Espinel solo contesto con un golpe que causo que Shaoran reaccionara de la misma manera. Li se había peleado con el más grande brabucón de la Preparatoria por defender a su querida Sakura.

-Sakura…-

Sakura despertó de su pensamiento y se topo cara a cara con el muchacho que la tenia sostenida de la cintura con la cabeza gacha. La cara de Sakura estaba roja cual manzana madura y poco después pasó a ser rosada…unos minutos más completamente pálida…y luego…perdió el conocimiento….

La castaña abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y el estomago mal acomodado.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto aun adormilada

-Ah nada…Solo te desmayaste en medio del juego, trajeron una ambulancia, un par de policías y estuviste en coma por 3 días- Eriol sonrió divertido, pues la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sakura no tenia precio.

-No seas burlón- Refuto Shaoran –Solo te desmayaste y te traje aquí-

Sakura levanto levemente su cabeza, estaban en un consultorio médico. El doctor entro en la habitación y le dio un pequeño diagnostico a Sakura.

-Señorita Kinomoto, usted está en perfecto estado, solo se ha dado un gran susto y se ha desmayado del mismo, yo solo le recomendaría que no experimente de nuevo esa clase de emociones si no quiere terminar con un infarto-

Sakura asintió levemente la cabeza.

-Puede retirarse-

Una vez saliendo del consultorio Sakura le insistía a Tomoyo que ya se fueran a casa pues la chica sentía el corazón reventar cada vez que estaba con Shaoran y si pasaba un minuto más de su vida con el castaño posiblemente explotaría y entonces si le daría un infarto.

-Lo siento Sakurita, Eriol y yo hemos quedado para ver una película- Dijo la amatista con cierto tono de tristeza

-Yo la llevare- Dijo Shaoran con su voz ronca

-No es necesario, puedo caminar- Y dicho y hecho Sakura salió caminando hacia su casa.

Shaoran estaba hasta cierto punto triste, solo había hecho que Sakura pasara un mal rato lejos de intentar enamorarla (_Tal vez después de todo ella no me quiera) _El chico suspiro con melancolía y se dirigió en dirección opuesta a la que iba Sakura.

_(¿Sería muy irreal creer que me detendrá cierto?, digo al menos debería disculparse conmigo, me ha hecho pasar un mal rato, aunque…creo que ahora estoy más segura de todo…¿podrá ser que el señor cabello castaño y hermosos ojos chocolate me guste? ¡Ah! Eh escuchado tanto a Tomoyo que me estoy convenciendo, pero si no es eso entonces ¿Qué es? No se parece en nada a lo que alguna vez sentí por Eriol…oh destino cruel que me tendrás preparado para el futuro) _Esto último lo había pensado con un tono divertido de humor en su cabeza, aunque las cuestiones seguían siendo las mismas.

Sakura giro levemente su cabeza para ver si Shaoran la había seguido, pero no…ni señales del castaño. Un poco decepcionada miro de frente a su camino cuando de repente sintió una mano tomarle la cintura haciéndola dar una vuelta en sí.

-¡¿Qué estas…?!-

No puedo terminar de reclamar cuando sintió algo pegado a ella…

Eran unos labios comprimidos a los suyos, eran tan suaves, tan dulces, ahora definitivamente no sabía como sentirse, solo tenía una mirada de sorpresa y hasta cierto punto de alegría y satisfacción hasta que observo quien era aquella persona que había osado quitarle su primer beso.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, el chico solo la miro unos segundos antes de darle una nota y salir del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Li…- Sakura sintió su cara arder y el corazón le latía a mil por minuto, aquella extraña sensación y aquellos pensamientos estaban ahora claros…estaba enamorada.

Rápidamente abrió la nota, era una invitación para ir a casa de Shaoran el dia de su cumpleaños, al parecer era una fiesta.

Sakura solo observaba detenidamente al cuerpo del castaño moverse yéndose, dejándola con un sabor dulce en los labios y un corazón latiendo por él.

_(El mejor día de toda mi vida) _Pensó el castaño -¡Jamás me había sentido tan vivo!- Grito ya cuando estaba en casa.

-¿Qué paso hijo?- Pregunto su madre que se encontraba en la sala y había escuchado el estruendoso pero alegre grito

-Nada madre, solo que hoy he besado a la mujer que amo más que a nada en este mundo- Su sonrisa era casi imposible de imaginarse pues en sus 16 años de vida Shaoran Li nunca había estado tan contento y si lo había estado jamás lo habría demostrado con tana devoción.

Ieran Li solo lo miraba complacida de que su hijo fuera tan feliz

-Espero que sea Sakura Kinomoto, porque no aceptare a ninguna otra chica que no sea ella- Ieran rio por lo bajo pues sabía de ante mano que Shaoran solo elegiría a Sakura incluso entre mil mujeres más.

-por supuesto que es ella madre, no existe nadie más para mí que ella, y dentro de un mes en mi cumpleaños le avisare que es mi prometida-

Ieran no sabía que decir ante eso, Shaoran sabía que Sakura no tenía ni idea del compromiso y pensaba que decírselo tan repentinamente no era lo mejor

-Pero hijo, no crees que es demasiado pronto- Sugirió su madre –Si no mal recuerdo tú querías enamorarla antes de darle el aviso-

-Para nada madre, yo siento por ella lo que ningún hombre hará en toda su vida además de que quiero cumplir la última voluntad de la madre de Sakura, y no me refiero a que no la quiera, al contrario pues así todos seremos felices, ella se enamorara de mi- Respondió el aludido

-¿Y si ella no acepta?- Opino Ieran

-Entonces la convenceré hasta que me dé un sí, no me rendiré tan fácilmente- Shaoran salió victorioso de la sala dejando a su madre en ella.

_(Ya lo veras Sakura Kinomoto, me convertiré en el mejor príncipe de la historia para ti…hasta el príncipe azul se quedara corto al verme)._

Ieran estaba sentada en la sala, estupefacta por las palabras de su hijo, ni ella habría recordado con tan exactitud porque habían compuesto ese matrimonio, derramo una lagrima y recordó con amor a su querida amiga…_(ah Nadeshiko…si tan solo pudieras ver lo feliz que es mi hijo sabiendo que se casara con la tuya, tal vez si esa pasa hubieras podido ver el hermoso matrimonio que formaran…si tan solo estuvieras aquí) _Y de repente comenzó a llorar…

Recordó con exactitud cómo había pasado y su larga conversación…recordaba cada momento y cada suspiro y cada lágrima que ambas derramaron…

_(Te extraño tanto)…_


	6. Capitulo 5: El amor de mi vida

SCC, no me pertenece es del grupo CLAMP…la histora es toda mia

_(pensamientos)_

**Notas de la autora**

**Capitulo 5: "El amor de mi vida"**

-Ya ha pasado un mes- Suspiro la castaña

-Un tiempo bastante largo si me lo permites- Le contesto la amatista

-No creo que debamos ir- Refuto la ojiverde

-Tonterías, te dio la invitación hace un mes, ¿Cómo podrías no ir?- Sonrió Tomoyo –Además, ese vestido de fiesta te queda divino, Sakura eres hermosa, si fuera varón me casaría contigo- Dijo su mejor amia con estrellas en los ojos

Sakura solo sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza al más puro estilo del anime.

Hace un mes que las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, desde el día que Shaoran había besado a Sakura no se habían visto más que en las horas de clase y todo porque ambos se evitaban, pero ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para entender que realmente le gustaba el muchacho pues porque nada mas eso podía explicar las insistentes mariposas que le revolvían el estomago al ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, o esa sensación de tristeza cuando era amable con otras chicas…también quizás esos delirios que tenia de hablar con él cuando solo era otra persona o un objeto inerte.

-Sakura ¿Qué estas pensando?- Pregunto su amiga

-ah…Realmente nada, solo pensaba que…no lose- Sakura hizo una sonrisa torcida

-Monstruo la cena esta…- Era Touya quien interrumpía la conversación de las chicas.

El rostro de Touya estaba pálido, luego rojo y después frunció el seño bastante marcado.

-Monstruo ¡No dejare que uses eso y a donde se supone que vas, deberías ponerte un suéter!- Touya estaba algo estremecido

-Es el vestido que voy a usar en la fiesta de Li-

Para Touya esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

_(¿Por qué?)_ Pensaba Touya _(Porque de entre todos los chicos del planeta Sakura tenía que elegir a ese mocoso y no es que quisiera que su hermanita tuviera novio, pero ¿Por qué él?, Ya me lo había sospechado desde que la acompañaba a casa, pero pensé que al dejar de venir todo había acabado, ¿Por qué tenía que crecer tanto?) _ Y es aquí a donde entramos al complejo del hermano mayor.

-Sakura Kinomoto, no usaras ese vestido en ninguna fiesta, es mas ¡No iras a ninguna fiesta!-

Sakura lo miro desconcertada, el vestido no estaba tan mal, era un simple vestido de color verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, le llegaba hasta la rodilla dejando una rajada a media pierna y estaba adornado con flores doradas, era un vestido al estilo chino pues Tomoyo creía que a Shaoran le encantaría verla de esa manera.

-Touya, no molestes a tu hermana- Fujitaka le sonrió.

Así era Fujitaka, un padre amable y considerado que dejaba a sus hijos hacer lo que quisieran pues no tenía problemas de comportamiento de ambos, aunque se había excedido al educar a Touya siempre diciéndole que debía cuidar a su hermana.

-Papá, ese vestido es demasiado revelador, deberíamos quemarlo-

Tomoyo se alarmo y cubrió a su creación. –

-Sobre mi cadáver- y gruño como una madre cuidando a sus pequeños.

Sakura estaba en medio de lo que sería una gran pelea y prefirió salir disparada de a habitación evadiendo a su hermano mayor y a su padre.

-Rápido Tomoyo nos alistaremos en tu casa….¡Adiós papa me quedare en casa de Tomoyo!-

Fujitaka sonrió una vez más agitando la mano para despedir a su hija, mientras que Touya salía disparado tras ella, si bien no era para detenerla era para seguirla y estar bien informado de que nada le pasaría a su pequeño monstruo.

Una vez preparadas, ambas chicas salieron de la casa para tomar una limosina que los llevaría a la fiesta de Li, ¿Y porque una limosina? Bien, la respuesta es sencilla…Aunque Sakura era de una familia medianamente económica la de Tomoyo era todo lo contrario, pues la misma era bien igual o más rica que de Shaoran Li y Eriol.

Cuando salían por enfrente de la casa un auto convertible de color negro esperaba pacientemente que salieran.

Entraron a la gran mansión siendo guiadas por unos sirvientes, detrás de ellos un hombre de cabello azabache alto y bien formado entraba detrás de ellos sin ser percatados por las chicas y Eriol que estaba junto con ellas y llevaba a Tomoyo del brazo.

De repente las luces se apagaron y los mayordomos arrastraron a Sakura hasta la parte primera de las grandes escaleras.

-Con ustedes, el señor Shaoran Li…-Y las luces solo lo reflejaron a él que bajaba de las grandes escaleras hasta encontrarse con Sakura.

-Y su prometida la señorita Sakura Kinomoto-

Los aplausos se hicieron de saber en la habitación, todos los invitados se encontraban celebrando que el futuro presidente de corporaciones Li ya tenía una futura esposa y por lo tanto un buen futuro asegurado.

Shaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura que se encontraba más que helada en la escena, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, estaba completamente en blanco…

Touya que solo era una espectador estaba igual que Sakura a diferencia de que este comenzó a sentir el corazón acelerado y la cara a hervir…_(ni en tus mas locos sueños)_ Touya camino bruscamente a donde se encontraba.

Y del otro lado de la habitación una chica de coletas se encontraba pasmada, ella sabía que daría la noticia pero no sabía que era tan pronto, tendría que adelantar su plan y al igual que Touya camino bruscamente asía Shaoran.

- ¡El, Ella es mío, mía¡- Gritaron los tres al unisón

Se vieron entre sí…

Uno de ellos no estaba seguro de porque estaba ahí o más bien no cuadraba en ese lugar…

Primero estaba Touya el hermano celoso de Sakura

Luego estaba la enamorada prima de Shaoran

Y después…¿Quién era?...

Meiling tomo del brazo a Shaoran y lo arrastro hacia ella –El es mío- Susurro

Touya tomo a Sakura –Y ella es mía- dijo

Y quien estaba en medio de entre aquellos 4 bruscamente le quito a Sakura de los brazos. –No amigo…ella es mía-

Todos estaban estupefactos, el show que se daba en la casa Li era bastante extraño y poco usual.

Shaoran se alejo de Meiling a quien tumbo casi con la brusquedad que se merecía y una vez mas Sakura fue zangoloteada pero esta vez al lado del castaño.

-¡No!- Grito -¡Ella es mía!-

Sakura no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar así que se limito a contestar –¡No soy un juguete! ¡Y no soy de nadie!- Gritaba -¡Y porque debería ser tuya!- Grito esto último estando enrojecida.

-Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida…- Contesto el aludido. –Porque te amo-

-Pero yo la amo una más- Y el albino se hizo presente.


	7. Capitulo 6: Felices 17 Shaoran

SCC no me pertenece sino al grupo CLAMP, la historia es toda mía.

_(Pensamientos)_

**Notas de la autora**

**Capitulo 6: "Felices 17 Shaoran"**

Y como siempre la vida comenzaba a ser un tanto…"extraordinaria"…

El castaño lo miraba con desdén _(¿Quién es él y que hace en mi fiesta?) _Pensó el menor de los Li. La verdad es que de aquella fiesta Shaoran no conocía ni a la mitad de los invitados, excepto claro amigos y familiares cercanos y uno que otro importante personaje en su vida de negocios. Y es que además aquel inquilino le estaba siendo de los más molesto e irritante.

-Ella es mía y punto- Gruño Shaoran mientras tomaba a Sakura apretándola hacia sí mismo.

El albino levanto la ceja un tanto molesta _(niñato engreído) _Pensó el aludido mientras sacaba de entre su traje blanco un pequeño y viejo papel que estiro hacia Shaoran.

-Según este documento ella es mi propiedad- Comento el albino

Shaoran estaba a punto de reclamar cuando unas manos más grandes que las propias le arrebataron de entre ellas el papel.

-Mi hermana no es de nadie- Refuto Touya. Y acto seguido arrastro a Sakura hasta la salida junto con él.

Ieran Li que hasta ahora era solo una espectadora estaba angustiada por tremendo acto que se hacía en su casa.

-Esperen- Grito la misma, hizo un ademan de manos y los guardias y sirvientes no dejaron salir a Touya ni a Sakura.

-¿Qué dem…?- Touya no termino de hablar pues fue callado por la impotente Señora de la casa.

- Tsukishiro si mal no me equivoco- Dijo la mujer.

El albino de ojos blancos que sin ser ciego aun así los tenia hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Yue Tsukishiro- Y sonrió amablemente –Siento ser una molestia en la fiesta del joven Li pero no puedo quedarme cruzados de brazos cuando mi futura esposa está siendo llevada al altar por otro-

Shaoran estaba enrojecido, furioso, completamente patirifuso **(Nota: Si, lo saque de Zoe 101)**, pero sobre todo muy celoso de que aquel chico no unos años más grande que él también tuviera un particular interés por la castaña de ojos verdes que se encontraba en ese preciso momento detrás de Touya _(¡Claro yo soy el malo de todo esto por decirle algo así y ella no dice nada cuando este tipejo se lo dice!)._

Sakura estaba un tanto confundida, ¿Qué clase de espectáculo era ese y qué clase de extraños sucesos estaban pasando?, de verdad que la pequeña Kinomoto no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en la mansión Li pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse muy callada esperando el fin de todo y por supuesto quedar libre como siempre lo había sido.

Touya por otro lado estaba aun más molesto de lo que ya se encontraba y aunque tampoco podía decir nada solo esperaba al igual que Sakura que las cosas terminaran y ambos pudieran salir de ahí _(En cuanto salgamos de esto la meteré en un convento)_ Pensó el hermano mayor.

Ieran miro a Yue extrañada y un poco apenada –Disculpe Joven Tsukishiro pero está usted un tanto confundido- Afirmo la mujer –La madre de la señorita Kinomoto y yo arreglamos este matrimonio apenas ellos nacieron, incluso antes-

Sakura y Touya se petrificaron…¿Qué quería decir aquella mujer con esas fuertes palabras?

-Bueno señora- Continuo Yue –A mí se me prometió lo mismo podría decirse que casi al mismo tiempo que a usted-

El silencio gobernaba el lugar, pareciese que el no tenía ni un alma.

-Entonces hay que resolver esto- Ahora era el joven azabache de lentillas quien trataba de dar una solución al problema. –Pero después de la celebración- Agrego –No queremos dar mas inconvenientes a los invitados y seguro esto solo es una confusión-.

Touya no estaba muy convencido, pero sin poder irse no hizo más que quedarse en la fiesta y tener a Sakura tan pegada a él tanto cómo se le fuera posible, también decidió llamarle a su padre y enterarlo de los recientes sucesos de los cuales había sido testigo y al mismo tiempo víctima.

Y Entonces todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar las cosas así hasta más tarde, aunque ni el albino ni el castaño estaban muy conformes con dejar algo tan importante para el final.

La fiesta termino varias horas después sin ningún percance y una vez que el último invitado se fue Ieran Li les dijo a sus guardias y sirvientes que llevaran a todos los involucrados a la sala principal de la mansión.

Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en un alargado sillón, Shaoran y Yue estaban en otro pero más pequeño e igualmente los padres de Yue, Una mujer de cabello ligeramente rosado con morado y un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul brillante.

-Discúlpenos por esto señora Li, pero esto es muy importante para Yue- Dijo la mujer de cabello rosado morado

-Seguro no habrá problemas con intentar arreglar esto- Agrego el señor de cabello azulado con negro

-No hay de que, seguro arreglaremos esto- Respondió Ieran

Yue rompió el incomodo silencio que se encontraba entre los demás presentes –¿Y cómo resolveremos esto?-

-Aquí no hay nada que resolver- Gruño Shaoran –Sakura ha sido mi prometida toda su vida y no pienso renunciar a ella-

Sakura se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Li

-¡No te atrevas a decir que soy tuya si ni siquiera me conoces!- Luego señalo a Yue -¡Y lo mismo va para ti!- Para finalizar volvió hacia Shaoran estampándole su mano en la mejilla con una fuerte bofetada para después salir corriendo a lo que sería el patio trasero de la gran mansión.

Shaoran no tardo en reaccionar cuando salió corriendo tras la chica, Touya intento hacer lo mismo y Yue de igual manera pero ambos fueron detenidos antes de poder lograrlo.

-Creo que antes de ir a verla deben conocer la historia detrás de esto- Esta vez era Ieran quien hablaba –

-¿Por qué es usted quien habla primero?- Hablo una mujer

-Nakuru no seas tan imprudente, primero ellos y ya después diremos lo nuestro- Le dijo su esposo

-Lo siento Spinel, pero no puedo quedarme así como así mientras ellos toman la iniciativa- Y la señora se levanto –Solo quiero que Yue sea feliz- Sonrió y volvió a sentarse –Lo siento suelo ser impulsiva, por favor usted primero-

Ieran la vio algo sorprendida nadie nunca le había hablado de esa manera pero al notar que no era muy serio solo lo dejo pasar.

Touya seguía forcejeando.

-Todo comenzó con la madre de Sakura- Comenzó la azabache

Y Touya no se resistió mas, la curiosidad ahora era la vencedora, _(¿Qué sabe ella de mi madre?)_


	8. Capitulo 7: La verdad parte I

SCC no me pertenece sino al grupo CLAMP…La historia es toda mía.

_(Pensamientos)_

**Notas de la autora**

**Capitulo 7: "La verdad sobre la verdad parte I"**

Sakura estaba molesta, triste, desesperada, algo frustrada y muy en el fondo, muy, pero muy muy muy en el fondo era un poco feliz. ¿Por qué era feliz? Pues porque simplemente de todo lo que Shaoran dijo ella podía estar por fin segura de algo y eso era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o al menos eso entendía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que pasaba en aquella casa la tuviera con los pelo de punta.

_(¿Casarse?) _Pensaba para sí _(¿A esta edad?...¡Están dementes!)_ Se quejaba una y otra vez la castaña en su mente.

-Estúpido Li- Grito la castaña –Eres solo un estúpido arrogante…¡Don perfecto!- Y comenzó a llorar, cayeron una lagrima tras otra…

Shaoran había escuchado estas palabras que le atravesaron brutalmente el corazón _(¿De verdad piensa eso de mi?) _Se insistía una y otra vez en su cabeza. No puedo evitar sentir las lagrimas a punto de salir de su rostro cuando Sakura comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

-Y a pesar de todo me gustas…- Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shaoran la escuchara y pudiera sentir de nuevo el latido de su corazón.

-¡Pero igualmente te odio!- Grito ahora con un poco mas de calma y porque no decirlo, alegría.

Shaoran se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la cubrió con sus brazos mientras Sakura seguía aun en una discusión sentimental consigo misma.

Sakura no podía verle pero sabía perfectamente bien quién era. -¿Cuándo tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunto con la mirada guacha algo avergonzada, y a pesar de estar bajo los brazos del joven Li no hizo ningún esfuerzo por zafarse de ellos.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tengo una oportunidad- Susurro a su oído provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pequeña castaña.

-Todo comenzó hace ya muchos año, cuando Nadeshiko y yo íbamos a la preparatoria…-

**Flash Back**

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- Grito la muchacha de cabello ondulado –Casarte por compromiso y enamorarse al mismo tiempo ¡Que romántico!-

-Shh…Nadeshiko, guarda silencio, alguien podría escucharte- Le regaño su mejor amiga

-No me digas que no estás contenta- Y la chica rio por lo bajo –No todos tenemos tu suerte Ieran-

Ieran vio a su acompañante que ya estaba no mas lejos de ella que uno pasos pero a esa corta distancio diviso una deformidad en la chica. -¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?-

-Nada- Sonrió una vez mas y siguió con su camino

La verdad es que aquel "nada" parecía de verdad algo. Era un golpe tan grande que dolía de verlo, era de color morado con rojo y un toque de verde, Ieran no sabía como no lo había notado antes pues sería difícil caminar con tan perfecto paso como lo tenía Nadeshiko.

Ieran corrió para alcanzar a su mejor amiga y una vez con ella la tomo del hombro haciéndole girar hacia ella y ponerlas de frente.

-Cuando me case vivirás conmigo, lo prometo-

Nadeshiko le vio eh igualmente sonrió –Tomate tu tiempo-

Y ambas amigas se separaron para irse cada una a su respetiva casa que si bien no era un hogar al menos era una casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Y volvió por ella?- Pregunto Touya

-Lo hice, pero…ella no volvió a la escuela después de ese día- Respondió Ieran

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi compromiso- Refuto Yue

-Calma, a eso es a lo que voy- Y Ieran continuo hablando –No la había visto en 3 años hasta el día de mi cumpleaños número 20…

**Flash Back**

Todos los invitados se habían ido, la casa se encontraba casi vacía de no ser por la señora que se encontraba sentada en la sala.

-Señora Li- Llamo Wei el mayordomo de la familia –Tiene una visita-

Ieran estaba a punto de rechazar tal oferta cuando escucho una voy muy familiar asomarse por encima de Wei

-¿Ieran?- Pronuncio la voz

-¿Nadeshiko?- Ieran abrió los ojos de par en par -¡Nadeshiko!- Y corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga. -¿Qué te paso?-

Nadeshiko Sonrió –Nada-

-Fui a buscarte todo este tiempo, cada día de mi vida y me decían siempre lo mismo…que avías escapado- Finalizo

-Oh, eso es lo que te dijeron- Respondió la chica de cabello gris –Después te contare- Y una vez más se unieron en un fuerte abrazo

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después de ese día volvimos a tener contacto- Dijo Ieran –Incluso me presento a su esposo y pocos años después a su primer hijo- Voltio a ver a Touya –Cuando era solo un pequeño bebe, pero jamás me dijo lo que en verdad había pasado con su vida y yo no le preste mucha atención pues parecía que era feliz, aunque Nadeshiko siempre parecía así- Tomo aire y siguió hablando –Después de más tiempo vino aquí a mi casa y me dijo del compromiso-

**Flash Back**

-Promete que lo harás- Dijo Nadeshiko

-Te lo prometo- Respondió Ieran –Pero ya dime que pasa-

-Yo…Tengo una extraña enfermedad terminal-

Ieran sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. -¿Cómo has dicho?, Tal vez es un error y podemos arreglarlo –Ieran estaba histérica.

Nadeshiko como siempre lo hacía solo sonrió –No pasa nada, me he hecho 7 estudios y todos dicen lo mismo, algunos más feos que otros pero al fin y al cabo el mismo resultado, para mi suerte no es contagiosa ni hereditaria- Miro a Sakura que estaba entre sus brazos –Quiero que cuando muera ella se case con tu hijo y se la mujer más feliz del mundo- Miro a Ieran –Quiero que ella te vea como su madre, que me sustituyas en mi ausencia-

Ieran no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos desbordándose por su bello rostro _(¿Cómo puede ella hablar así?) _

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Dijo exaltada -¡Aun no te puedes rendir!-

Nadeshiko la vio –No importa lo que digas, ya me has hecho una promesa, y ni se te ocurra romperla porque vendré del mas allá a molestarte- Soltó una pequeña risa –Bueno es hora de irme te veré o tal vez no, después- Y acto seguido con bebe en brazos Ieran la vio salir.

Así era su mejor amiga, alegre, despreocupada, feliz…Pareciese que no tuviera ningún problema y que no sufría, pero al contrario…La vida había sido dura con ella de principio a fin.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y así es como Shaoran y Sakura fueron comprometidos- Dijo la Señora Li

Sakura y Shaoran escucharon la historia desde que comenzó hasta que termino pues decidieron volver a la sala después de su romántico encuentro, ya después ellos resolverían sus problemas de manera personal.

-Mi madre ¿Realmente así pasó?- Pregunto Sakura desde donde estaba

Ieran estaba a puto de responder cuando una voz de lo más familiar hablo

-Exactamente eso fue lo que paso-

Y todos voltearon a ver quien había hablado.


	9. Capitulo 8: La Verdad Parte II

SCC no me pertenece si no al grupo CLAMP, la historia es toda mia…

**Notas de la Autora**

_(Pensamientos)_

**Capitulo 8: "La verdad sobre la verdad parte II"**

-¿Papá?- Dijeron Sakura y Touya

-Sr. Kinomoto- Ieran estaba sorprendida, hace años que miraba el rostro del hombre que le salvo la vida a su mejor amiga.

-Buenas noches Sra. Li y presentes- Fujitaka le dio una de sus más pequeñas y sinceras sonrisas. –Siento provocar tanto alboroto- Se excuso el señor –Creo que todo es culpa mía- Y una vez mas todos quedaron boca abiertos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso suegro?- Dijo victoriosos el Albino mientras buscaba la mirada de estupefacción de Shaoran a tal comentario.

Fujitaka estaba a punto de contestar cuando Shaoran bruscamente le quito la palabra.

-El no es, fue ni será tu suegro- Y acto seguido le tiro un fuerte puñetazo que Yue sin problema alguno pudo esquivar.

-El pequeño niño sabe artes marciales- Dijo sarcástico –No eres el único chino que puede hacerlo- Dijo Yue tomando posición de pelea –Te enseñare a respetar a tu sempai-

-El respeto es algo que se gana- Respondió un ofendido Shaoran

Lo siguiente fueron golpes y patadas al aire y en seco, un golpe tras otro, y lo más impactante es que ninguno había sido lastimado aun, es decir ambos peleaban sin cansancio pero ninguno había todavía tocado al otro, ni siquiera rozado por lo mas mínimo. Intentaron separarlos por más de 20 minutos pero la batalla era un tanto violenta y los mayores tenían un miedo por así decirlo de interponerse entre ellos, ni los gritos de la madre Shaoran ni de Yue fueron suficiente para apaciguar a los muchachos y comprendieron que no se rendirían hasta que uno ganara.

-¿¡Papa que es todo eso!?- Preguntó un exaltado Touya

El gran hombre acomodo sus lentes y observo a su hijo, después a su hija y acto seguido a los muchachos que poco a poco se alejaban de la sala.

-Spinel- Dijo el padre de Sakura –Tanto tiempo sin verte…- Y ambos hombres se saludaron con bastante alegría

-Años, jajaja quizás décadas- Sonrió Spinel

-¿Le conoces querido?- Pregunto la Sra. Nakuru

-¿Conocerle?- Replico Spinel –Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria- Y Spinel termino de hablar

-Y no fue mucho después de terminar la preparatoria cuando sucedió todo esto, aunque ciertamente no creí que causara tanta polémica- Agrego el Sr. Fujitaka

-¿Qué quieres decir papá?-

-Quiero decir qu años después de casarme con tu madre Spinel y yo nos reencontramos- Sonrió como siempre lo hacía –Esta es la otra parte de la verdad-

**Flash Back**

En una casa tan grande como la de un rey, un par de señores no mayores a los 25 años reían al unisón como viejos amigos recordando anécdotas de su no muy pasada juventud.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, era evidente que extrañaba hablar contigo- Dijo el hombre de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos azules

-Lose, ha sido toda una sorpresa el saber que era tu quien pidió la excavación-

-Bueno, no te mentira si me preguntas el porqué- Sonrió Spinel –No estaba seguro si eras tú con el famosos arqueólogo que trabajaría pero al escuchar tu nombre ni siquiera lo dude, tenía que sacarme la duda de saber si eras tú y así fue-

-Papá ¿Dónde está mama?- Dijo un pequeño de cabello albino que se encontraba a medio vestir con una pijama

-Mama ha salido por un rato- Respondió Spinel –¿Qué necesitas campeón? Añadió viendo a su hijo

-No alcanzo las galletas- Dijo el pequeño con inocencia

Spinel hizo un ademan de manos y al acto un tazón de galletas le fue traída al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su padre.

-Jajajajaja- Rio el castaño –No sabía que tuvieras un hijo Spinel-

-Oh, solo hace dos años, casi nada- Le guiño el ojo –Su nombre es Yue y pues me he enterado que te casaste, no pasara mucho para cuando tengas a un bebe a tu lado-

-En eso estas equivocado compañero, yo ya tengo un hijo, se llama Touya y tiene 4 años- Sonrió Fujitaka –Ah pero eso no es todo, mi esposa está esperando a una niña-

-Te me has adelantado demasiado Fujitaka, cuando tu niña nazca podrías traerla, a Yue le encantaría tener una novia, ¿Verdad campeón?-

Yue miro a su padre y solo asintió con la cabeza para después ser objetivo de risa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Pero lo que se convirtió en una broma después fue una promesa, pues cuando Sakura cumplió un año y Yue 3, Spinel y yo acodamos de manera legal el comprometerlos-

-¿Tu también papá?- Grito la castaña -¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensatos?- Sakura estaba que hervía

-Hija le encontraremos una solución a esto-

-Sakura es mía- Finalizo el castaño tirando el ultimo puñetazo de la noche –Y no estoy dispuesto a entregártela-

Yue esquivo con éxito aquel golpe, pero se le veía cansado al igual que al castaño.

-Hagamos un trato- Dijo entre gemidos

Shaoran le vio curioso, frunció el ceño y gruño en seco -¿Qué sugieres?-

-Que esto sea una lucha entre caballeros- Sugirió –El que conquiste a Sakura e queda con ella- Finalizo

A Shaoran no le agradaba la idea, era confiando pero en ese momento era difícil saber que sentía exactamente la castaña por él, pues aunque estaba un poco seguro de sus sentimientos sabía que Yue encajaba perfectamente con el príncipe azul que Sakura esperaba.

Shaoran le entendió la mano –Que gane el mejor-

-Entonces todo quedara así- Dijo Ieran

-Eso parece- Agrego Spinel

-Supongo que con lo que han dicho estamos todo de acuerdo- Comento Nakuru

-¿Sakura? Dijo Fujitaka

La conversación de ambos jóvenes había sido escuchada por los adultos que entonces estaban junto con ellos fuera del lugar donde había cesado la pelea, al parecer estaban de acuerdo con la proposición de Yue y el ganador tendría a Sakura.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- Gruño una muchacha de coleta que había estado todo este tiempo tras bambalinas

-Meiling te he dicho que pares- Le regaño su tía

-No me detendré jamás hasta que Xiao Lang me quiera- Chillaba como solía hacerlo

Sakura estaba en silencio viendo el acto de Meiling _(¿Tanto le quiere?, hasta mal me siento de ser la roca e su camino)_ –De cualquier manera yo no estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Sakura

Meiling sintió un alivio –Fin de la historia, ella no te quiere Xiao Lang- Dijo victoriosa

-Yo no dije eso- Y todos quedaron con los ojos como platos

-Acabas de decir que no quieres- Gruño la de coletas

-Yo he dicho que no acepto hacer esto por compromiso, jamás dije que no le quisiera- Frunció el seño

Shaoran sintió su corazón acelerarse como nunca, si no lo quería estaba bien pero al menos sabia que tampoco lo odiaba.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso- Pataleo Meiling

Sakura se sentía tan enojada por los gritos y chillidos de Meiling haci como todo el ruido de la casa que sin pensarlo grito: -¡Acepto!-

-¿Qué dijiste Monstro?- Dijo Touya

-Que acepto si quieren hacer este bobo concurso, no me importa ser el premio no cambiare de opinión no importa lo que digan- Bufo

-Me voy a casa- Tomo a Touya del brazo y lo llevó afuera para que la llevara a casa

Touya estaba molesto por la decisión pero sabia en momentos como ese que su Sakura no cambiaria de opinión y eso al menos lo tenía bien, pero también sabía que aquellos mocosos no descansarían hasta que Sakura fuera de alguno de ellos.

Todos los invitados de la casa Li se fueron una vez que Sakura había salido, Meiling había sido regañada, Shaoran y Yue habían firmado un contrato que los ataba a jugar limpiamente y a todos los padres a firmar otro donde se comprometían a no intervenir…

Y el juego comenzaba…


	10. Capitulo 9: Viviendo con el enemigo

SCC no me pertenece, si no al grupo CLAMP, la historia es toda mía

**Notas de la autora**

_(Pensamientos)_

**Capitulo 9: "Viviendo con el enemigo"**

(_Estoy exhausta) _Pensaba la castaña _(este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, y eso que va comenzando la semana) _Continuaba protestando en su cabeza _(¡No voy a soportarlos ni un día mas!) _Sakura se llevo las manos a la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo, -¡Estoy harta de este ridículo juego!- Y acto seguido unas manos sin previo aviso la tomaron por la fuerza tirándola a una limosina que estaba no muy lejos, tal vez uno metros, Sakura forcejeaba con fuerza pero aquellos hombres eran más fuertes y grandes que ella, ni si quiera todas sus clases de karate le servirían en esas condiciones. Casi a punto del llanto, unas manos le rodearon la cabeza con amabilidad y pudo observar unos hermosos ojos amatista.

-¡Tomoyo!- Grito feliz

_(No, esto no me cuadra para nada) _Pensó la chica –Tomoyo ¿Qué estas?...- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

-Ay Sakurita lo siento, pero si te lo hubiera dicho habrías dicho que no y bueno…-

-¡TOMOYO BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-

Ahora todo tenía sentido, sin duda alguno por lo que estaba pasando Sakura era una secuestro, pero uno planeado por su prima y mejor amiga, quien sabe qué clase de cosas tendrá pensadas Tomoyo para la joven castaña, su día había ido de mal en peor y pareciese que aun no terminaba.

-Sakura, nada malo va a pasarte- Sonreía la amatista

Sakura bufo recordando todo lo que había pasado aquel día para nada normal de escuela y lo que le esperaba llegar a quién sabe dónde.

Todo había transcurrido de la siguiente manera:

Sakura estaba felizmente desayunando cuando su hermano mayor Touya le dice de una manera nada amable que alguien la esperaba, era Yue quien estaba en la puerta, dispuesto a llevarla a la escuela, aunque Sakura no lo conocía muy bien acepto su oferta pues fue de lo más amable y conmovedor.

Sakura tenía una cara intrigada y el muchacho que la acompañaba le ínsito a hacer cuantas preguntas quisiera, pues después de todo tenían que conocerse para enamorarse, o eso pensaba Yue.

-Estaba pensando que viéndote con ese uniforme supongo que vas en el instituto-

Yue asintió, y efectivamente llevaba un uniforme de instituto que estaba al lado de la secundaria de Sakura.

-Estoy en el tercer grado, tengo 18, o los cumpliré pronto- Sonrió el Albino

Sakura se sonrojo al pensar en que estaba con un chica mucho mayor que ella, y que ella no era la interesada si no al revés _(debe haber muchas chicas bonitas en el instituto, porque tendría que ser yo)_ Y de nuevo recordó la estúpida apuesta. Eso le venía a la mente después de cada charla, que ellos realmente no competían por su amor si no por ella en sí, solo un objeto, que tal vez ellos solo estaba segados por las promesas de sus padres y jamás habían sentido algo por alguien más, aunque Shaoran si había pensado en Meiling.

-Ya Llegamos Sakura- El albino le tomo la mano y le ínsito a entrar a su escuela.

Pronto Yue desapareció entrando a su propio instituto.

Al parecer la mañana iba bien, y Yue no era tan excéntrico como lo era Li y hasta se sentía a gusto estando a su lado.

Cuando la señorita Kinomoto iba entrando, una oleada de chicas le impidió la entrada, eran mucho más grandes que ella, voluptuosas, altas y ¿por qué no decirlo? También muy hermosas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto una de ellas

Sakura no comprendió la pregunta y se limito a seguir caminando, pero una de ella le agarro el cabello y la arrastro hacia atrás.

-No te le acerques- Sugirió una de ellas señalando al albino

-Pero yo no…-No termino de hablar cuando una de las chicas le dio una bofetada

Sakura por más fuerte que fuera en ese momento se sentía débil, abusada por los mayores, así como también se sentía abusada de Meiling refiriéndose a Shaoran.

_(Mi mañana iba tan esplendida) _Cerró los ojos casi por iniciativa y espero otro ataque.

-Déjala en paz- Y Shaoran hizo su escena. Tomo a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo

-Espera mocoso, no te he dicho que puedes irte- Le respingo una de ellas

-Y yo no he dicho que puedas hablar cerdo asqueroso- Voltio hacia ella y la vio de pies a cabeza –No eres tan bonita como crees "c-e-r-d-o", las personas como tú me dan asco- Y siguió caminando con Sakura de la mano.

-Li, yo…no creo que eso haya sido bueno-

-Y yo no creo que venir a la escuela con Yue sea bueno- Soltó a Sakura y siguió su camino.

Después de aquello la castaña sintió que debía darle al menos las gracias de haberla salvado, pero las palabras del chino habían sido tan frías que dudaba de que quisiera verla.

Tan entrada estaba en sus pensamientos y clases que no se había dado cuenta en todo el día que su mejor amiga no había ido a la escuela _(Tal vez deba visitarla)_ se sugirió a sí misma, suponiendo que Tomoyo estaba enferma y por eso no había asistido a la escuela.

Era la hora de comer y Sakura no tenía a Tomoyo para hacerlo, asi que fue en busca de algún otro amigo, pero no tuvo ninguna suerte, así que en su lugar fue hasta detrás de la escuela donde había un hermoso árbol de cerezo para comer sola.

Una vez sentada complaciente bajo la sombra del tan árbol, el joven albino de la mañana salto sobre una fina barda que dividía las dos escuelas para acompañarle.

-¿No está tu amiga para acompañarte cierto?-

Sakura asintió

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-

-Para nada- Respondió sonriente

A pesar de todo, Yue no parresia una mala compañía, al contrario era muy amable y prudente, dulce en algunas cosas, no hacía sentir a Sakura para nada de una manera extraña y sin querer lo dijo en voz alta.

-Eres como un hermano mayor, es como estar con Touya pero sin ser molestada-

Y tal cual flecha es clavada en el corazón de un hombre "Welcom to the Friendzone"…

Sakura no lo decía con esa intención, solo quería decir que estaba muy cómoda con él, incluso mejor que con Li, pero en ese momento algo en Yue broto de la nada.

-Yo, no soy amable contigo por eso- Tomo los hombros de Sakura y la aceroc hacia a el

-No, espera- forcejeaba la chica mientras Yue se hacía más cerca

-Sabes, yo estoy muy enamorado de ti…-Agacho la cabeza –Y no estoy dispuesto adejarte con el mocoso- Y en sus ojos de amabilidad se postro algo de envidia, algo de maldad, un poco de frustración.

-¡Detente!- Grito Sakura

-¡Te ha dicho que te detengas!- Y el Joven chino ase hacia en escena de nuevo para salvar a la damisela…

Pero muy tarde, el golpe que dio Shaoran para alejar a Yue de Sakura hizo todo lo contrario, haciendo que este se meciera hacia adelante y rozara sus labios con los de la chica.

El color se subió al rostro de los 3

Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse

Shaoran estaba a punto de convertirse en asesino

Y Yue…el estaba prácticamente en el paraíso

Y antes de que Shaoran hiciera otra de las suyas Yue salió corriendo, dando un salto como un acróbata y cayendo del otro lado de la cerca, miro hacia atrás, sonrió para ambos y le guiño el ojo a la castaña, haciéndole saber que tendrán otro encuentro.

Sakura estaba pasmada.

-¿Sakura estas bien?, ¿Paso algo más?- Preguntaba el castaño insistente –Esta bien, vamos a la enfermería, hay que cambiarte de boca, desinfectarte el labio, borrártela de la cara ¡Lo que sea!-

Y ahí estaba Li, diciendo incoherencias y muriéndose de celos.

Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza, sin duda alguno no sabía lo que pasaba, y Shaoran algo decepcionado por la reacción, esperando que Sakura se sintiera almeno un poco malo, solo hizo algo que sus instintitos le hicieron hacer, y así como Yue también le toco con un beso.

Sakura volvió en sí y callo desmayada.

_(El estúpido Albino le da un beso y ella se queda pasmada, yo le doy uno y la dejo inconsciente, eres todo un Casanova Li) _No sabía si lo pensaba con orgullo o burla así si mismo, pero si sentía un poco de enojo al recordar lo primero, los labios de su prometida, porque les gustara o no así era, tocados por otro hombre. ¡Imperdonable!.

Sakura despertó del lugar y las clases ya habían terminado, todo lo demás es como comenzó la historia.

Ahora estaba Sakura secuestrada en una limosina de su mejor amiga asía un lugar desconocido.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y bajaron en una enorme mansión.

-Tomoyo esta no es mi casa- Dijo la chica como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Es tu nueva casa- Dijo Tomoyo –De aquí hasta que se cumpla un año y eligas a tu futuo marido- Reía alegremente la chica.

Sakura perdió el color en todo aspecto. -¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto asustada

-Quiero decir- Dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes que le esperaban en la entrada.

Un joven albino vestido con una camisola blanca, un par de pantalones negro ajustados, con la cabellera acomoda y un par de zapatos mocasines negros, y un joven un poco más bajo que el a unos cuantos metros de distancia, de cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos chocolate, vestido con unos pantalones blancos ajustados y una camisola verde, con un par de tenis de negros.

-Quiero decir que ellos, vivirán contigo ahora-

Y una vez más la luz escapo de sus ojos.


	11. Capitulo 10: Un príncipe blanco y verde

SCC no me pertenece, sino al grupo CLAMP, la historia es toda mía.

**Notas de la autora**

_(Pensamientos)_

**Capitulo 10: "Un príncipe Blanco y uno Verde"**

_(Esto no puede estar pasándome, tiene que ser un horrible sueño, una espantosa pesadilla)._

_(Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, voy en el tercer grado de Secundaria en la el instituto de Tomoeda, mi padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto un arqueólogo famoso y mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebe ahora solo lo tengo a él y a mi hermano mayor Touya…A ellos y un par de locos queriéndose casar conmigo…_

_Cuando mama murió no me dejo claros recuerdos de lo que eran mi infancia, pero ahora, sentada frente a estos dos, cenando en la misma mesa, me queda claro que ella no tenía ni una pizca de cordura. Ella me comprometió con el muchacho que estado a un lado mío, su nombre es Shaoran Li, es de descendencia china, futuro empresario de sus mismas corporaciones e hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre cuando ella iba en el instituto._

_Y al otro lado, está el otro prometido, ya sé que dirás, que chica tan aborasada ¡Pues no!, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, pero gracias también a papa estoy encadenada a esto, el albino de un lado se llama Yue, a diferencia de Shaoran y yo, el es 2 años más grande que nosotros, y va en el tercer año del instituto, casi un universitario. El es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, también futuro empresario de las corporaciones Tsukishiro._

_Y aquí estoy yo, sentada entre dos jóvenes apuestos, ricos e inteligentes que a cualquiera le gustarían, pero a mí no, se preguntaran porque la necedad, y es que no existe otra respuesta más que esta:) _-Estoy siendo obligada-

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?- Pregunto Yue –No has comido nada- E intenta darle de comer un poco, llevando la cuchara hasta su boca.

Sakura se sonroja e intenta esquivarlo, volteó bruscamente y se topo con la mirada de Li que estaba tan cerca de su cara que podían tocarse sus frentes.

Yue rápidamente la quito de encima, pero Li fue más rápido y se la quito de entre los brazos cargándola.

-Tiene fiebre, me la llevo- Sonrió victorioso

-Ella no ha dicho que se sienta mal- Inquirió el albino

-No, pero tampoco a dicho lo mucho que le desagrada este lugar, como a mí- Shaoran comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo.

_(Tampoco a dicho lo mucho que le desagrada este lugar, como a mí) _Eso es lo que dijo Li, pensó Sakura mientras era llevada a una habitación _(Si no le gusta, entonces ¿Por qué esta aquí?, de seguro lo obligaron, JUM, no existe otra razón)_ Y esto último fue más con tristeza que con enojo.

La casa donde ahora Vivian era muy grande, o al menos lo era para Sakura que no estaba acostumbrada a grandes mansiones, tenía una patio trasero y uno delantero bastante bonito y amplio para salir a caminar, jugar o hacer un picnic, de haber estado en otras circunstancias a nuestra castaña le hubiera encanto el lugar.

Apenas contemplado como estaba, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Li, ya…ya…ya puedes bajarme- Dijo sonrojada

A diferencia de Yue, hablar con Li era todo un problema…¿Bueno o malo?...Júzguenlo ustedes.

Shaoran la dejo en el suelo, mas sin embargo no dejo que soltar su mano, abrió una puerta que estaba frente a ellos y metió a Sakura muy rápido, pues escuchada los pasos de Yue que no estaban muy lejos de ellos. Cerró la puerta con llave y llevo a Sakura hasta la cama para que se sentara.

Sakura estaba nerviosa _(¿Qué rayos pretende?) _

-No vayas a desmayarte aquí- Sugirió el chino –Si lo haces, no me contendré-

Malas palabras, Sakura estaba a 3…2…1… de caer muerta.

-¡Mocoso abre la puerta!- Le gritaba Yue desde afuera –Eso es injusto- Chillaba

-ah Tsukishiro, guarda silencio- Shaoran se incoó hasta estar a las rodillas de Sakura y se inclino tocando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Ahora Sakura estaba más que desconcertada.

-Srita. Kinomoto, me haría el gran honor de salir conmigo hoy en la noche- Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, nunca en su vida se vio en una posición tan embarazosa como esa, mira que suplicarle a la persona de la que estas enamorado solo por una cita.

Pasaron entre 10 y 15 minutos. Shaoran levanto la vista esperando una respuesta _(Que tonto fui, después de todo ella no me quiere) _Un poco resignado, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Una mano le detuvo el paso

-A…a mí, a mi me encantaría- Volteó a ver a la chica. Estaba hermosa, vestía su uniforme de la escuela que le venía perfectamente bien, su cabello bien peinado y suelto, con sus hermosos ojos color jade, era eso, eso y su enorme sonrisa lo que lo tenía tan idiotizado. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica le paso por la espalada hasta llegar a su cerebro. Era completamente feliz. Abrazo a Sakura con tanta fuerza que casi la deja sin aire, la vio a los ojos, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le dijo casi en un susurro: -No soy un príncipe azul como Yue, pero seré uno de color verde, como tus preciosos ojos- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió casi bailando de la habitación.

Mientras el castaño salía de la habitación, un desconcertado muchacho de 17 años, casi 18 le veía horrorizado _(Ojala le callera un piano encima) _Pensaba el chico. Miro dentro de la habitación, y vio a la chica pasmada, parada un poco encorvada, con una enorme sonrisa, las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y un par de ojos verdes, que como al chino tenían idiotizado al albino.

Yue había escuchado a la perfección la conversación que ambos habían tenido, ella había aceptado la cita, y si él le proponía una tal vez lo rechazaría porque ya había quedado con Shaoran, así que otra magnífica idea paso por su cabeza _(Así que soy un príncipe azul)_ y lo siguiente en su mente fue:

_(Cita de Sakura y Shaoran + Meiling + Yue al rescate = Futura boda)_

La casa estaba en completa armonía. Cada huésped se encontraba en su respectiva habitación.

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama, divagando entre que es lo que debía de hacer, como comportarse e incluso como vestir para su cita _(Ah…no seas tonta Sakura, realmente no importa) _Intento tranquilizarse a sí misma _(Mmmm, pero debería pedirle un consejo a Tomoyo) _Agito su cabeza varias veces, _(Terrible idea). _La hora se acercaba y ni idea de que hacer.

Mientras tanto Shaoran no estaba mejor que Sakura, comenzaba a tener lagunas mentales e incluso pensaba en retirar la invitación _(¡No, no puedo hacer eso¡…Pero….ah estoy demaciado nervioso, tal vez debería pedirle un consejo a Eriol)_ Y por alguna extraña razón lejos de pesar en su mejor amigo le vino a la mente la imagen de la joven Tomoyo. Agito la cabeza varias veces _(Ni loco)_.

Definitivamente Tomoyo era y al mismo tiempo no era la mejor de las candidatas…

Y en otra habitación, se encontraba nuestro joven de cabello albino…

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto con sigilosa voz

-Mmmm… está bien, pero espero que todo salga como lo dijiste, si no, me vere forzada a usar mis propios métodos- Se escuchaba la voz de una china al otro lado del teléfono.

-Te veo, en cuanto salgan-

-Adiós-

La noche cumplió con su horario. Shaoran con un par de pantalones ajustados negros, y una camisola verde, con un par de zapatos negros, esperaba a su ansiada cita sentada en la sala de la gran mansión, se encontraba nervioso, podía notarse el sudor en su frente y la duda en sus desconcertados ojos, levanto su mano hacia su cabello y lo agito un poco. Si que estaba en aprietos. Shaoran no tenia problema para salir con mujeres, tampoco era su fuerte pero realmente nunca se preocupaba por ello, aunque en aquella ocasión las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Una joven castaña bajaba por las escaleras de principales vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa pastel alzado en volados que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, tenía a juego un moño con listón blanco a la cintura y de zapatos un par del mismo tono que el moño, llevaba su cabello suelto con un lazo blanco.

_(Es…) _Pensó Shaoran…

-Hermosa- Finalizo Yue

-Gracias- Sakura asintió y sonrió.

Sin nada más que decir, Shaoran se acerco a Sakura sacando a Yue del camino, entrelazo su brazo con el de la joven y la llevo hacia la salida.

-Que se diviertan- Inquirió Yue y les sonrió

Shaoran lo vio por unos segundos _(Esto me huele mal)_ Volvió hacia Sakura y ambos salieron de la mansión.

Fuera de ella les esperaba una limosina de la familia Li.

-Shaoran, esto es…- Sakura le miro

-Está bien, te acostumbraras- Sonrió y antes de que el chofer el abriera la puerta Shaoran lo hizo para Sakura –De verdad, lo harás- Y ambos subieron…

"**Sera una velada de Locos"**


End file.
